Elixir of Life
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Kalian ingin hidup abadi? Akan kami berikan keabadian kami pada kalian… Ambillah semuanya. Kami tak perduli. Kami hanyalah menginginkan sebuah kedamaian dalam mimpi abadi… Kematian… For Bleach Vivariation. UlquiNemu crack . Rated T for safe.


Kalian ingin hidup abadi?

Akan kami berikan keabadian kami pada kalian…

Ambillah semuanya.

Kami tak perduli.

Kami hanyalah menginginkan sebuah kedamaian dalam mimpi abadi…

Kematian…

* * *

Disclaimer

Bleach: Tite Kubo

Elixir of Life: Ruise Vein Cort.

Pairing

BlackXWhite

Crack: UlquiNemu

Alasan: Cuma mereka yang cocok untuk perabn dua ini. Sesama stoic, walau tetep OOC juga sih.

Words Count

2130 (Just the story bellow)

Warning

OOC

Typo

Crack Pair

Don't like don't read

Alur maju mundul plus kecepetan

A little author note for reading.

Alur yang digunakan adalah maju mundur.

Alur masa kini menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Alur masa lalu menggnakan sudut pandang orang pertama.

First Person dan Second Person adalah Ulquirra maupun Nemu, tapi untuk jelasnya kalian pecahkan sendiri ya?

Well… happy reading

* * *

First Person POV

* * *

_Elixir of Life..._

Sebuah ramuan yang dipercayai banyak orang dapat memberikan keabadian bagi siapa saja yang meminumnya.

Banyak _Alchemists_—yang kini hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah imajinasi belakang layaknya _mage_ maupun mahluk mitos lainnya—dari berbagai negara berusaha membuat obat atau ramuan yang menjadi idaman itu. Membuat sesuatu yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Apakah mereka ingin hidup dalam keabadian? _Immortal_.

Mungkin bila aku menjadi mereka aku takkan mau mencari cara untuk membuat maupun meminum cairan putih seperti nanah tersebut. Karena keabadian dan tubuh yang sama dalam puluhan abad bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Kalau saja kata 'mungkin' itu dapat kudapatkan. Kalau saja aku dapat memilih. Jiwa ini tak kan mati perlahan tanpa bisa mengimbangi sosok yang ada dalam usia lima belas tahun. Menatap kematian yang menghampiri orang-orang terdekatku. Membawa mereka dalam tidur... keabadian yang damai. Tidak seperti keabadian dalam kesedihan.

Semua... Hanyalah angan-angan yang kumiliki. Angan yang ada dalam nyata. Sementara keberadaanku adalah sebuah _fantasy_ kehidupan yang bagi semua orang adalah sesuatu yang tak nyata. _Impossible_.

Dan kalian benar. Memang tak mungkin aku dapat hidup dalam abadi, aku tak lebih dari mayat hidup yang masih memiliki detak jantung maupun darah merah segar mengalir dalam tubuh ini. Walaupun organ masih bekerja dengan normal tapi... Hatiku—bukan hati dari salah satu alat ekresi—kotak emosi, perasaan, harapan, keinginan, dan apapun kau menyebutkan. Kosong. Kehilangan warna dalam kehidupan.

Kalian ingin kehidupan abadi yang kumiliki? Ambillah, aku sama sekali tak membutuhkan kehidupan _absolute_ tanpa ada kematian dan waktu. Aku ingin keabadian yang lain, keabadian yang terbungkus dalam _euphoria_ mimpi. Aku... Ingin kematian mejemputku...

Kematian tak dapat menjemputku. Waktu milikku sudah berhenti, berhenti pada saat di mana aku menegak cairan putih kental seperti nanah itu. Membakar halaman akan akhir yang kumiliki, dan menggantinya dengan lembaran yang tak akan pernah habis.

Kematian... adalah satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan. Hal yang tak akan pernah kumiliki... Hanya menatap iri pada sosok yang bersemayam dalam buaian mimpi abadi. _Eternal peace_.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Dentang lonceng mulai membahana di sekitar areal gedung sekolah. Ratusan remaja dalam balutan seragam berhambur memasuki gedung dan ruang kelas masing-masing. Menyongsong lembaran cerita masing-masing.

Suara riuh rendar bercampur satu dengan yang lainnya pada sebuah ruang kelas dengan papan kecil di atas pintu. 1-3.

Semuanya saling bercengkrama, menikmati waktu yang disediakan oleh staf pengajar sebelum memulai lembaran akan ilmu yang belum pasti mereka gunakan di kemudian hari.

Hampir semua menikmati... kecuali seorang remaja yang duduk pada bangku paling belakang. Menatap kosong pada _lazuardi_ biru yang tak memiliki gugusan kapas putih yang berarakan. Seolah ada dalam dunianya sendiri... Gadis berambut hitam dikepang itu termenung. Mungkin tengah bermain dalam nirwana khayalan... Mudahnya _fantasy_ akan impian.

"Nemu-chan," tegur seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang mengenakan kacamata merah bata yang manis. Lengan ramping milik remaja tersebut melingkar dengan lembut di sekitar leher gadis yang ada dalam alam bawah sadar. Berusaha agar tidak terlalu rapat dan menghentikkan akses pernapasan.

"Chizuru-san, mohon lepaskan rangkulan anda," pinta gadis yang dipanggi Nemu itu datar. Ekspresi wajahnya tetaplah sama... Seolah wajah yang tadi melamun adalah ekspresi yang selalu ada pada penampilannya. Bola mata kosong yang tak menunjukkan apapun.

"Huwah! Nemu memang manis!" Chizuru sedikit berteriak saat mengucapkan hal itu. Kepalanya menggeleng ke sana ke mari dengan gemasnya. Sebelum menambahkan, "walau Hime-chan lebih manis sih."

"Maaf to—"

Nemu berhenti bicara saat sebuah suara hentakkan pintu yang terbuka terdengar. Bagaikan komando tak langsung seluruh penghuni kembali pada posisinya masing-masing dan duduk dengan rapi.

Seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dengan bola mata hijau memasuki ruangan. Beberapa tabung gelas kaca ada dalam dekapannya, sementara di belakangnya seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang membawa beberapa tumpukan buku yang terbilang cukup—kelewat—tebal dengan susah payah.  
"Letakkan saja di meja, Onna," seru pria _albino_ itu datar. Sama dengan nada bicara yang digunakan oleh Nemu, _monotone_.

Gadis yang dipanggil Onna—walaupun nama aslinya Orihime Inoue—menurut dan meletakkan buku-buku itu di atas meja. Berhambur menuju meja yang ada di depan Nemu dan mulai mengeluarkan buku miliknya.

"Tutup saja buku kalian dan buka buku catatan kalian bila membutuhkan catatan untuk ulangan minggu depan, sampah," celetuk sang guru yang ada dalam balutan pakaian putih—seragam para _Espada_. Tangan kananya bergerak naik turun sembari menggegam sebatang kapur putih. Menggoreskan materi yang akan ia berikan hari ini.

**ALCHEMISTS.**

"Aruchemisuto?" koor semua murid saat membaca istilah yang cukup—amat sangat—tidak lazim terdengar di masa ini. Kecuali bila salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang gamer atau otaku, mungkin tidak terlalu asing.

"_Alchemists_... ini istilah yang berasal dari bahasa arab, al-kimia," ucap Ulquiorra menyadari pandangan bingung dari hampir seluruh murid didiknya. Hampir. Beberapa memberi pandangan aneh karena akan mempelajari mengenai istilah imajinatif dalam game yang pernah mereka mainkan walaupun ada satu pandangan yang seolah berkata kau-pasti-gila-kalau-mengajarkan-materi-seperti-itu-pada-orang-awam.

"Sensei!" celetuk sebuah suara halus namun tegas diiringi berdirinya seorang remaja perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan dengan perawakan kecil.

"Ada apa, Fon?"

"Kenapa mendadak kita mempelajari _fantasy_ mengenai _Alchemists_? Ini sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mata pelajaran sejarah," protes remaja bernama Soi Fon itu. Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya, agak jengah dengar pertanyaan itu.

"_Alchemy_ yang kalian pelajari bukan _fantasy_ dari game yang kalian pikirkan, terutama kau, Asano," tegur Ulquiorra saat menyadari sang pecinta game no satu berniat mengangkat angannya.

"Lalu? Memang ada hal seperti itu adalam dunia ini?" sanggah Ichigo sembari bertopang dagu. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau mereka berdua adalah pasangan guru dan murid yang tidak bisa selaras sama sekali.

"Nyata atau tak nyata? Heh, dasar sampah."

"Oi!"

"_Acient Egypt_, _Mesopotamia_ yang kini _Iraq_, _Persia_ yang kini _Iran_, _Medieval Islamic World_, _Classical Greco-Roman World_, _Medieval Europe_ itu materi yang akan kita pelajari kan?" sebut Ulquiorra sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menyender pada sisi meja disertai—err—senyum licik yang masuk dalam kategori mustahil dilakukan guru _stoic_ seperti dia.

"La-lalu?"

"Sampai awal abad ke dua puluh _Alchemists_ diterapkan di sana termasuk China, Japan, maupun Korea... jadi... materi itu kita jadikan satu dan juga sebagai bahan ulangan minggu depan," kristal hijau milik guru sejarah tersebut berkilat dengan tajamnya diiringi bentakkan antara percaya dan tidak. Masukkan logika saja, bagaimana cara mempelajari materi sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu satu minggu? Rasanya hal itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Tapi... mau bagaimanapun juga tidak ada waktu untuk protes. Sekarang hanya bisa berpacu dengan waktu—ah, maaf—berpacu dengan ucapan Ulquiorra yang menerangkan tanpa memberi jeda maupun pengulangan untuk melengkapi catatan mereka saat ini.

Sementara sembari menerangkan Ulquiorra memainkan tabung kaca berisi cairan yang entah apa. Mencampurnya menjadi satu dan sesekali mencoret buku-buku yang tadi dibawakan oleh Orihime. Kadang terbesit pertanyaan bagaimana caranya pria albino itu menerangkan—mengoceh—dengan fikiran terpusat pada hal lain?

* * *

Second Person PON

* * *

Akhir dari _Querre de Cent Ans_—Perang seratus tahum—adalah akhir dari jiwa yang hidup dalam kematian. Semua harapanku habis... terkubur bersama kerabat terakhir yang kumiliki.

Darah merah mengalir dari dadaku, tempat di mana jantungku sebelumnya berada. Terus mengalir hingga habis tak tersisa. Habis... untuk selamanya.

Tapi kenapa? Bukankah darah yang terkontaminasi zat kutukan itu sudah habis dan tak tersisa? Tapi kenapa aku masih hidup—ah! Aku salah—masih menjadi mayat hidup yang kini benar-benar mayat hidup.

Make up yang kugunakan luntur dalam rinai air yang terus membasuh. Mengupas topeng manusia tuaku, mengubahnya menjadi seorang remaja berusia delapan belas tahun. Aku tak perduli pandangan apa yang diberikan oleh para pelayat yang lain saat menatap sosokku. Aku tak perduli.  
Aku hanya ingin mengalirkan air mata terakhirku sebelum jiwaku benar-benar mati.  
Sudah enam ratus enam puluh enam tahun aku membunuh perasaanku secara perlahan. Dimulai oleh terkuburnya harapan bersama kematian ayahku yang berjanji untuk mematahkan kutukan yang ia berikan.

Mustahil untukku menyalahkan pria yang berprofesi sebagai _Alchemists_ itu. Dia memberikanku ramuan tersebut karena ia ingin aku terus hidup lebih lama. Ia ingin aku sembuh dari penyakit yang kuderita sejak kecil.

Walau perhitungannya salah, ia membuat potion itu. _Elixir of Life._

Semua ia ketahui tepat satu minggu setelah aku menegaknya, membuatku dapat sehat seperti manusia normal. Walau aku menjadi _zombie_.

Peluru bersarang di otakku, tapi aku masih hidup. Apa itu normal? Padahal ibu... Hinamori Momo... meninggal saat itu juga.

Lalu? Apa aku sebenarnya?

Ayah hanya memelukku. Mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Maaf, maaf dan maaf.  
Sampai akhir hayat hanya ada kata maaf, hanya itu.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Dentang lonceng akhirnya terdengar. Dentang yang mendapat sambutan suka cita dari para siswa maupun siswi. Oasis dalam gersangnya perjalanan akan pencarian ilmu. Beberapa pergi meninggalkan kelas, membawa kotak bento masing-masing. Menikmatinya di taman bersama teman.

Dua sosok manusia terdiam sunyi di atas atap. Memandang mereka yang tengah sibuk sendiri-sendiri saat jam makan siang ada.

Helai rambut hitam kedua insan itu menari bersama ajakan angin. Memberi rasa sejuk pada musim panas yang gersang.

"Anda gila," seru Nemu yang terduduk dalam posisi di atas pagar besi. Kehilangan keseimbangan sedikit saja akibatnya adalah fatal, hancur berkeping akibat jatuh dari ketinggian lima belas meter.

"Hah? Tidak masalah bukan? Toh aku tidak akan mengajarkan prakteknya pada para sampah-sampah itu," seru Ulquiorra diselingi suara jilatan kecil darinya. Jilatan yang berasal dari pertemuan antara lidah dengan jemari putih berlumur cairan hitam pekat.

"Itu _Death Potion_ dengan dosis yang mampu membunuh hanya dengan satu tetes dalam waktu lima detik?" tanya Nemu penasaran saat memperhatikan pria di bawahnya menikmati ramuan yang tadi dibuatnya saat tengah menerangkan mengenai _Alchemists_.

"Hn, kau mau mencobanya? Walaupun aku yakin tak akan ada pengaruhnya," celetuk Ulquiorra sembari menyodorkan gelas ukur yang penuh akan cairan hitam.

Nemu mengangguk kecil dan melompat turun dari atas pagar. Mencelupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam larutan dan mulai menikmatinya dengan cara yang sama dengan Ulquiorra. Menjitat tangannya sendiri.

"Kalau ada yang melihat kita mungkin para sampah itu akan membuat berita aneh lagi," celetuk Ulquiorra dingin. Lidahnya sudah benar-benar hitam akibat 'makan siang' buatanya sendiri.

Nemu tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati cairan yang dapat mengantarkan siapapun pada tidur abadi.

"Kenapa tidak bekerja?" desis gadis berambut hitam dikepang itu.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas kecil sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Nemu. Merasakan kehangatan akibat aliran darah yang masih mengalir. Tidak sepertinya... jantung sebagai alat pompa saja sudah hancur.

"Percuma, ayahku yang jenius dalam membuatkan racun semacam ini saja gagal," jelas Ulquiorra datar. Menenggak larutan racun yang tersisa hingga habis dan mengabaikan tatapan kesal dari wajah Nemu, kekasihnya.

Keduanya haus. Haus akan kematian yang tak akan pernah datang, seberapapun lamanya mereka menunggu. Dua ribu tahun... mungkin lebih... mereka menantikan kedatangan dewa kematian yang tak akan pernah datang, untuk selama-lamanya.

Dalam hubungan merekapun ada perjanjian tak tertulìs. Janji untuk tidak melakukan hal yang dapat memberikan penerus untuk keduanya. Karena itu hanya akan menambah luka yang semakin dalam.

"Hei, apa kalau tubuh kita hancur menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dewa kematian sudi untuk menjemput kita?" tanya Ulquiorra lirih dengan nada yang begitu pelan.

"Tidak akan ada efeknya. Kakakku, Grimmjow, sampai saat ini masih hidup. Padahal yang tersisa darinya hanya leher ke atas," jawab Nemu datar sembari mengingat kondisi kakak angkatnya saat ini. Pria berambut biru cerah yang kehilangan tubuhnya dalam perang dunia pertama. Tapi tubuh itu kembali seperti semula untuk waktu yang agak lama. Untuk saat ini ia hanya kekurangan sebelah kaki kanan yang masih mengalami proses pembelahan sel.

"Cih! Hei, lima tahun lagi kau ingin pergi ke negara mana?"

"Antartika, aku ingin melihat _aurora australis_ di sana," jawab Nemu kecil. Jemari kirinya mulai menelusuk ke dalam sela-sela helai rambut Ulquiorra. Membiarkan ia tertidur dalam tidur yang tak akan dapat menjadi abadi.

* * *

First and Second Person POV

* * *

Asap yang mengepul maupun bau daging yang terbakar adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat kami ingat pada saat pertemuan kami terjadi. Ratusan massa sudah hilang, kembali pada peraduan masing-masing. Puas karena berhasil melenyapkan 'penyihir' yang mengusik mereka.

Kami bertiga bertemu pada masa di mana perburuan 'penyihir' ada. Walaupun kami bukan, tapi keberadaan kami bagaikan sebuah magic yang mengenaskan.

Akhir perang dunia kedua menjadi salam untuk perpisahan sesaat pada Grimmjow yang memutuskan untuk menetap di Mesir. Menunggui piramida sampai keadaanya pulih seperti sedia kala.

_Elixir of Life_ yang kami minum berbeda. Masa maupun pembuatnya bukanlah orang yang sama, efek samping yang adapun berbeda.

Walaupun intinya sama, hidup dalam keabadian... untuk selamanya.

Mempertahankan sebuah rasa kosong yang ada untuk selamanya hinggak melewati akhir jaman.

Cinta abadi pada sesama manusia _immortal_. Mencintai mereka yang memiliki batas waktu hanyalah perbuatan akan kesiaan untuk menggali luka yang dalam menjadi semakin dalam.

Kepercayaan, tak ada lagi alasan lain untuk percaya pada mahluk yang akan ada di sisi kita selamanya kan?

Taburan garam dalam luka saat mengunjungi makam mereka yang sudah mendahului.  
Semua selalu terulang bagi kami. Selalu, selalu dan selalu.

Sampai akhirnya kami dapat membuat penangkal kutukan ini. Tapi itu... adalah garis tipis yang kasat mata. Jerami dalam tumpukkan jerami.

Tuhan... apakah kau bersedia memberi kami jalan untuk dapat kembali ke sisimu? Layaknya mereka yang lain?

Ini bukanlah kehendak kami untuk hidup abadi selama-lamanya...

Tolong... akhiri penderitaan ini. Kami mohon... Kami benar-benar memohon…

Lelah rasanya menjalani siklus tanpa akhir. Menjalani lingkaran yang terus berulang.

Lelah tiada akhir.

* * *

Well…

Rui akui ini agak ruympang karena Rui nggak terlalu memperjelas masa lalu kedua tokoh ini.

Mungkin kalau ada Ilham main ke rumah Rui bias buat Prequel-nya.

Ne, Mind to review?

Flame yang membangun juga diterima.

Asal bukan flame karena masalah Pair.

-

-

-

-


End file.
